The detection of the presence or absence of (or quantity of) one or more target nucleic acid sequences in a sample containing one or more target nucleic acid sequences is commonly practiced. For example, the detection of cancer and many infectious diseases, such as AIDS and hepatitis, routinely includes screening biological samples for the presence or absence of diagnostic nucleic acid sequences. Also, detecting the presence or absence of nucleic acid sequences is often used in forensic science, paternity testing, genetic counseling, and organ transplantation. Certain amplification reactions are useful in certain research, diagnostic, medical, forensic and industrial fields. In certain instances, an amplification reaction generates amplification products for use in downstream assays. In certain instances, an amplification reaction generates reaction products for forensic or diagnostic purposes.